suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champions/T - V
Talon * **Damage changed to from 10% bonus damage. **''Talon will now see a dagger above applicable enemies.'' * **Damage amplification removed. ** Cutthroat's cooldown is now reduced to 2 seconds when cast on an enemy with impaired movement. Enemies marked for Mercy. Thresh * **Chance for small minions and monsters to drop a soul increased to % from 33% at all levels. **Thresh will start the game with 1 Soul when is on the opposing team. Tristana * **No longer deals area of effect damage whenever Tristana kills a unit. ** Tristana's critical strikes deal physical damage to enemies within 185-units of her target, decaying down to physical damage to enemies within 185 and 385 units of her target. Trundle * **Healing now utilizes a projectile/animation, identical to the Healing Rune on large monsters prior to the Season 2015 jungle changes. The brightness of the projectile scales with the amount of health restored (factoring increased healing effects). The healing is now slightly delayed due to this change. **Healing flattened to 5% at all levels from 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 % based on level. * **AD ratio flattened to 100% at all ranks from 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 %. **Now scales with . **Attack damage reduction changed to 10% of the target's attack damage from 10 / 12.5 / 15 / 17.5 / 20. **Attack damage buff changed to 10% of the target's attack damage from 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40. **There is a minimum reduction/buff of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30. Twisted Fate * (new Q) ** Enemy champions can attack Twisted Fate to remove his Sleight of Hand stacks, but Twisted Fate will take 17 / 21 / 25 / 29 / 33 % reduced damage from the attack per stack of Sleight of Hand he had. ** Twisted Fate will attack twice on his next basic attack and generate a stack of Sleight of Hand, which stacks up to 3 times. The second attack deals per stack of Sleight of Hand. **Cooldown: 4 seconds * (new W) ** Twisted Fate hurls a face-down card forward in a line that reveals itself upon hitting an enemy, dealing 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 magic damage to all enemies within a 100 radius area. Wild Card applies a different effect depending on the number of enemy champions who would be hit. ***No Champions: Twisted Fate reveals a and refunds the cost of Wild Cards . ***Single Champion: Twisted Fate reveals a and stuns enemies hit for 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds. ***Multiple Champions: Twisted Fate reveals a and slows enemies hit by 50% for 2.5 seconds. **Cooldown: 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 seconds * (new E) ** Twisted Fate gains a stack of Stacked Deck whenever he attacks an enemy. If Twisted Fate has not dealt or received damage in the last 3 seconds, he will passively generate a stack of Stacked Deck every 4 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). At 4 stacks, Twisted Fate's next attack will deal 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 bonus magic damage and consume the stacks. ** While Twisted Fate has 4 stacks of Stacked Deck, he can activate the ability to blink to the target location. This will consume the stacks. **Cooldown: 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds * renamed Gamble. * renamed All In. Twitch :While I appreciate that the name "Expunge" stopped resonating with the ability once it stopped removing Deadly Venom stacks... Contaminate resonates just as little without any contaminating. * **Damage changed to at all levels from 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 based on level. * ** Critical strikes will apply 1 Deadly Venom stacks to all enemies within a 185-radius of target. ** Enemies within a 185-radius of enemies killed by Contaminate will gain Deadly Venom stacks equal to those on the killed target. The propagation will stack if you are close to multiple enemies killed. **Now displays the maximum potential damage in the tooltip. Udyr * Visual Upgrade ** Original, Black Belt, Primal and Definitely Not are updated to use Spirit Guard Udyr's model, animations and sounds. *** Classic Udyr and Black Belt Udyr would only feature minor outfit changes compared to Spirit Guard Udyr. ** Players who purchased are refunded the RP spent. ** is repriced at 1350 RP (outfit difference and rank-5 evolutions are what you're paying for). * General ** Udyr now uses energy. It costs 60 energy to enter a new stance, or 35 energy to re-enter the current stance. * Stats ** Attack speed growth lowered to 2% from 2.67%. * **Udyr's base stats are modified based on his current stance. * renamed Tiger's Fury ** Grants +4% attack speed growth. ** Udyr gains 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. ** On every third attack, Udyr calls upon his Tiger Spirit to rend his target - dealing 30 / 80 / 120 / 180 / 230 bonus physical damage over 2 seconds. This is primed for the first attack. * renamed Turtle's Guard ** Grants +2 armor/magic resist growth. ** Udyr surrounds himself in a barrier that mitigates the next 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 damage within the next 5 seconds. ** Whenever Udyr is attacked by an enemy champion or neutral monster, he calls upon his Turtle Spirit to aid in a counter-offensive - dealing bonus damage on his next attack against his attacker within the next 1.5 seconds. Turtle Stance has no internal cooldown and has a per-target indicator. * renamed Bear's Might ** Grants 30 bonus movement speed. ** Udyr calls upon his Bear Spirit to aid in his next attack, granting him 650 attack range and causing his next attack to lunge at his target, dealing physical damage and briefly knocking them back. The empowered attack will not carry over if Udyr switches stance. ** Udyr gains between 5% and 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 % bonus movement speed based on the amount of time since his last attack. The timer starts upon entering Bear Stance and reaches full charge after 5 seconds. Activating Bear Stance primes a 5 second duration that will persist even if Udyr changes stance. * renamed Phoenix's Resolve ** Grants +3 health regeneration growth. ** Udyr's basic attacks for the next 5 seconds restore 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 health. ** Udyr's basic attacks call upon his Phoenix Spirit to scorch enemies in a conic wave at frequent intervals: dealing 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 magic damage. Consecutive attacks generate stacks that increase the rate of damage by 50% for 1.5 seconds, up to 150%, for an interval of / / / . The stacks fall off one at a time and the Phoenix Spirit will continue to scorch enemies until all stacks have dropped off (i.e. after Udyr stops attacking). Varus (i.e. persistent zoning, rather than the "don't be grouped-up when it's thrown" playstyle that is the realistic-scenario of the ability).|Emptylord}} * **Moved to Innate from W. **On-hit damage removed. **Detonation damage adjusted to % based on level from 2 / 2.75 / 3.5 / 4.25 / 5 % based on rank. **Tooltip updated to clarify it's when Varus deals damage with an ability and not hitting an ability. * ** **The 2 second channel time is now reduced by 0.33% for every 1% of Varus' attack speed, down to a minimum of 1 second. - Change by Willbachbakal. * (new W) ** Parting Shot's cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every Blight stack he detonates on an enemy champion. ** Varus fires an arrow in a narrow line that sticks to the first enemy it hits. After a 0.625 second delay, the arrow explodes dealing physical damage to all enemies within a 200-radius area. Blighted Quiver stacks will be triggered on the detonation rather than the impact. * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. - Change by Willbachbakal. ** No longer applies . ** Varus now gains sight of the area. ** Varus can now attack targets within the area regardless of range. ** Damage is now dealt after the 3 seconds instead of on impact. Varus can reactivate the ability to detonate it early. Blighted Quiver is triggered on detonation. * **Range is now calculated from edge-to-edge instead of from centre-to-centre. **Hitting a target with Chain of Corruption will now summon a number of Creeping Tendrils for 2 seconds. If an enemy comes within 550 units of a Creeping Tendril, it will lock-on and chase them for up to 2 seconds or until they move more than 600 units away. Vayne * **Now uses a stock system. Vayne can hold up to 2 charges of Tumble, with a 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 second recharge time. Vayne will instantly refresh a stack of Tumble when she triggers the third stack of Silver Bolts. Veigar * ** Veigar permanently gains 1 ability power whenever he kills a unit, increased to 5 ability power against large units or champion kills and assists. Emptyord's Rework= * **Passive removed. **Ability power on-kill removed. **Cost flattened to 50 from 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80. **Range reduced to 750 from 950. ** Baleful Strike gains 450 additional reach upon striking an enemy (1200 total range). This lessens how close Veigar has to be to minions in order to actually harass through them, without just giving him long ranged harass from the off-set. * **Radius changed to 100 from 112.5. |-| Willbachbakal's Rework= * **Passive removed. **Ability power on-kill removed. **The projectile now stops after hitting one enemy, instead of being able to hit two. ** If Baleful Strike scores a kill the missile will split in two and, after a brief delay, home in on the two nearest enemies. Enemies can only be targeted once per cast. Baleful Strike will keep splitting so long as it keeps killing enemies. * **Damage reduced to 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 from 120 / 170 / 220 / 270 / 320 . **Now utilizes a stock system: 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 second recharge time (affected by CDR) and 0.5 second static cooldown. Veigar can hold up to 3 charges. * **Delay reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.75. **No longer stuns. ** Enemies who make contact with the wall from the outside will be pulled into arena. This does not count as crowd control. ** Enemies who attempt to move or dash through the wall from the inside will re-enter on the other side of the cage, conserving momentum. This does not count as crowd control. **Duration increased to 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 / 2.75 / 3 seconds from 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5. * ** Veigar selects a target for impending doom and begins channelling, increasing the damage of Primordial Burst over the next 3 seconds. During the channel, Veigar must keep his cursor over his target or Primordial Burst will go off early. A targeting reticle is displayed on-screen to assist Veigar in keeping his target locked-on, and the radius is more generous than standard bounding boxes. If Veigar loses sight of his target or if the channel is interrupted, Primordial Burst is put on a reduced cooldown. After 3 seconds, Primordial Burst will go off automatically. ** Veigar unleashes a burst of primordial energy, dealing between 100 / 175 / 250 and 400 / 700 / 1000 magic damage. Vi * **Triggerign Denting Blows on a champion or large monster will trigger . * **Non-target enemies are now picked up instead of being pushed aside. **Picked up enemies will be dealt damage and knocked aside when Vi reaches her target, as part of the same punch. **Picking up enemies will reduces Assault and Battery's damage and dash speed by 30%, with the amounts stacking. Upon picking up a third enemy, Assault and Battery will be cancelled. (Total potential damage: 100% / 70% / 40% / 0%) **Flavor text added to the tooltip: "Enemies can dog-pile Vi during Assault and Battery in an attempt to slow her down, and will force her to submit if 3 get in her way." **The cooldown is halved if enemies successfully dog-pile Vi into submission. Vladimir *Stats **Base health increased to 440 from 400. **Health growth increased to 95 from 85. * ** Vladimir gains 1% increased healing and health regeneration from all sources for every 2.5% of missing health. * **Healing increased to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 15 / 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 * **Now deals 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 instead of 20 / 33.75 / 47.5 / 61.25 / 75 . **The slow now refreshes. * **Health cost changed to 5% of Vladimir's current health from 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70. **No longer increases healing and health regeneration. **Each cast grants Vladimir 25 Engorgement. Vladimir starts with 0 Engorgement and can have up to 100. Tides of Blood's cost and base damage are increased by 1% for every 1 Engorgement. Engorgement depletes at a rate 2.5 per second, that increases to 5 per second if Tides of Blood has not been cast in the last 5 seconds. Displayed as a secondary resource.